LIFE'S CHOICE
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie has been gone from Trenton for 10 years she wants to check out her feelings of 5 of the RangeMan guys. They go on adventures and she finally makes a life choice.


LIFE'S CHOICES

Alternative Universe for Janet Evanovich's fandom

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Stephanie Orr. But you may remember by Stephanie Plum. For the last 10 years I have been married to Richard Orr, State Senator. Back then he used to go by Dickie Orr until he entered politics.

Dickie also didn't think Stephanie was sophisticated enough for politics so he had me to switch to my middle name and this is how I came to be known as Michelle Orr.

I have not been back to Trenton but only a few times since we left. But my husband died about 6 months ago of a aorta tear. The main artery to his heart developed a tear in it and he died before they could fix it. Richard left me a very wealthy lady.

I am visiting Trenton on political business. But being back in brings back lots of memories.

But it also brings back some old hurts from my younger days.

I am attending a political fund raiser for Dickie's colleagues. The fundraiser is a black tie affair and is being held in an outdoor setting.

I called Mary Lou to let her know I am back in town.

"Mary Lou."

"Stephanie! How long will you be in town?"

"Two days. You free for lunch?"

"Pino's?"

"Best meatball sub in the world. Is 11 OK?"

"You want me to meet you there?"

"How about I pick you up in my limo?"

"Wow! A limo! I will see you at 11."

I then was driven to RangeMan. I had the limo part in the parking lot across the street. I walked into the lobby.

"I would like to speak to Ranger Manoso please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't. Tell Ranger that is Michelle Orr."

The man calls upstairs.

"A Michelle Orr to see you, sir, but she doesn't have an appointment."

"Nature of her business?"  
"He wants to know the nature of your business."

"Tell him it concerns a political fundraiser in which he is charge of security for tonight."

"She says it concerns security for tonight's political fundraiser."

"Tell her 5th floor and I only have 15 minutes."

"He said go to the 5th floor and he only has 15 minutes."

"That will be fine. I know how to find his office."

I turn to the elevator and punch the 5 button.

The doors open and Ranger met me at the doors.  
"How can I help you Mrs. Orr?"

(Hmm, he doesn't recognize me.)

"Can we speak in private?"

"Let's go to my office."

He led the way. He opened the door and shut it behind us.

"Have a seat, Mrs. Orr. Now how can I help you?"

"Ranger, I need a date for tonight's affair and I willing to pay extra for it."

He looked uncomfortable. I loved seeing him squirm.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"I have never been paid to be a date before in my life."

I can't help it. I start laughing at him and his face contorts into anger even though he tries to use a blank face on me.

"Have you forgotten me so soon, Dr. Doolittle?"

Shock is all over his face!

"Did my name throw you?"

"Babe? Is this really you?"

"Yes, Carlos. It is me. I still need that date."

Ranger gets out of his chair and sits on the edge of the desk closer to me.

"You serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Sorry Babe. I am still in shock."

"Why because I am here or shocked that I asked?"

"Both. What is with the name change?"

"Dickie, didn't like Stephanie. He said it reminded him or my bounty hunting days. He felt it was unprofessional for a Senator to have a bounty hunter for a wife. So we used my middle name.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

It was Bobby Brown.

"Sorry to interrupt but your next appointment is here and they are early."

"Tell him give me 5 minutes."

"No hello, Bobby?"

"I am sorry do I know you?"

"It has been awhile but yes you do. Try Bombshell bounty hunter on for size."

"Stephanie!"

"I go by Michelle Orr but for you guys I will always be Stephanie."

"Boss, can I give her a hug?"

"She is not mine any more. Ask her."

"Can I have a hug?"

"I stand and give him a hug."

"I have missed you guys."

"We thought you forgot about us."

"No way could I forget 7 years of having you guys training me and protecting me."

"How long are you staying?"

"Two days. I came here to ask Ranger to be my date at the fundraiser but guess he is busy since he won't tell me yes or no."

"I will volunteer!"

"Guess the ball is in your court, Ranger."

"I would be honored to be your date but I am working the fundraiser."

"(damn it!) he thought."

"I guess you are it, Bobby."

"Where are you staying?"

"At my house on the hill but I will pick you up if you like?"

"I will meet you there."

"Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby hugs me again and leaves with a gigantic smile on his face."

"You made his day, Babe."

"Glad I made someone's day." (Ruined mine though) she thought.

"I am glad you came here to find your date."

"Will I see you tonight?"

"I will make a point of it. Save a couple slow dances for me, please?"

"You know I could never tell you no when you said "Please"."

"I need to talk to my next appointment."

"Thanks for still being here."

"You are welcome, Babe. Can I have a hug too?"

I still remember how fantastic it felt to be in his arms.

I wanted to kiss him but it didn't feel like the right time.

I smiled at him.

"Bye, Ranger."

I opened the door and looked over my shoulder at him.

He had a 500 watt smile on his face and it was full of warmth.

I left the office and Lester was at his desk."

"Have a good day, Lester."

"Same to you Ma'am."

"Don't Ma'am me, Lester Santos!"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind ask Bobby."

I hit the elevator button and then left the building.

I directed the limo driver to go pick up Mary Lou's house.

They both climbed in the limo and they head to Pino's.

The driver let them out in front of the store and I asked for Ranger's favorite table just to aggravate the Merry Men because they always sit here so their backs can be against the wall.

Mary Lou and I were catching up on all the news when Joe Morelli walked in.

He didn't recognize me.

I was blonde now and we finally got my curls tamed.

But I didn't want to talk to the sleaze ball anyway.

Joe married a nurse named Cecily. They had 2 kids and he still carried on with 4 or 5 others and has never stopped seeing Terri Gilman.

He picked up his order and left.

Our food arrived and so did Bobby and Ranger.

They both came over to our table.

"Hi, Mary Lou." Bobby said.

"Hi, Bobby."

"How is life treating you, Stephanie?"

"I am a widow of 6 months but he also left me wealthy so no complaints."

"Did you really get turned down by Ranger?" asked Mary Lou.

"Yes, I did. He is going to be working the affair but I promised him a couple of slow dances."

"Stephanie is my date, Mary Lou."

"Oh my god. I can hear the men crying "foul" now."

"Did Lester ask about me?" I asked Bobby.

"I deliberately stayed out of everyone's way. No one knows who my date is. I am keeping you all to myself."

Ranger's face showed how upset he was he did not speak up fast enough.

The Merry Men began to file in.

Lester was among them.

They all pulled up chairs.

Bobby introduced Mary Lou and me to all the new guys.

When Bobby came to me he told them that I was his date for the evening. He called me Michelle.

They did not know any different.

Lester spoke up.

"So you are Bobby's date?"

"Yes. How did he meet you?"

"Same way you did, Lester."

"But you won't tell you how I know you."

Ranger was cracking up with laughter by now.

"Cuz, I knew you were dense but open your eyes and ears."

"What am I missing?"

"You are talking to Babe. You fool! "

"That is not possible!"

"Why do you think I am not Beautiful any more?"

"But you are a blonde!"

"No shit, Santos!"

"Is it really you, Stephanie?"

"Yes, Lester Eugene Santos."

"Stephanie!"

He got up from his chair and gave me a hug.

"Gosh I have missed you. How long are you going to be here?"

"Two days."

"Ranger, do something!"

"Lester, didn't you learn anything? No one controls Babe."

"Stephanie you have to stay longer, please."

"I can't, Lester. But I will promise not to be gone so long again."

"Come on Mary Lou I need to get you back home before the kids gets home."

"Nice to see you guys again."

"I will see you tonight, Stephanie."

"I will look for you, Bobby."

We walk out front and the limo pulled up and we left the boys with their mouths open.

Later that night I am dressed and the limo drops me off at the front door.

I give the chauffeur the night off.

"Charles, you can have tonight off. My date will be taking me home."

"Are you sure, Mrs. Orr?"

"Yes. Charles I have no plans for tomorrow but you can have that day off as well. I need to reconnect with my friends so I will drive the Corvette if I need to go anywhere."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Call if you need something."

"I will. Enjoy yourself, Charles."

I walk into the building.

Ranger and Bobby are at the door.

"You look gorgeous, Babe."

"Thank you, Ranger. You look fantastic in that Armani suit but you always did fill that suit out real well."

Ranger looked almost like he was blushing.

"Come on, Bobby lets go find our table. Don't work to hard Ranger."

"You are playing with fire again, Babe."

"That is alright. There are plenty of fire extinguishers around here."

I gave him a finger wave and put my hand on Bobby's muscle bound arm and walked away.

Yes. I knew I was taunting him but I am still in love with him. I never stopped!

Bobby and I mingled and I could feel Ranger's eyes following me and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end.

I asked Bobby to dance.

I knew from past experience Bobby could do some good moves.

I enjoyed knowing people where watching us because it just made Ranger uncomfortable.

A slow song came along and Bobby didn't hesitate to take me in his arms and get real close.

I could feel Ranger doing a slow burn.

Then I got the surprise when Lester cut into mine and Bobby's dance.

"Beautiful, I couldn't stay away even if I had to pay for the privilege."

"Lester, that makes me sound like something off of Stark Street."

"No, Beautiful. It just shows you how important you are to me. I am willing to pay any price just to get to be near you."

Lester kissed me right there on the dance floor.

He never kissed me like this before. Maybe he is not kidding when he says he has feelings for me. I always thought he was teasing me. Maybe I need to rethink how I feel about Lester.

The song ended and Lester returned me to Bobby.

Bobby was glad to have me back under his control.

I came here to see if I still felt the same about Ranger. But what if I am being short sighted and not giving the other Merry Men a chance. I have learned in these 10 years that what you think you want is not always what you need in reality.

I have just come up with a plan and even I think it is crazy. But it will also test my love for Ranger and his for me. Hang on this is not going to be pretty!

I look at Bobby and I see an honorable man. He, like Lester, have told me from day one they love me. What if they actually do and I have ignored them all these years. That is not being fair because I had my eyes and sight set on Ranger.

"Bobby, can I ask you something very personal?"

"Gorgeous, you can ask me anything?"

"Bobby, do you mean it when you say you love me?"

"Stephanie, I have been a love sick pup over you since I first met you. To see you shot. I wished it had been me to prevent the pain I saw you go through. Yes, I did and still do love you."

"Bobby, I don't know what I want from life any more. I need to get out of my own routine and live life again. I have come up with a mental plan and I need your feedback. There are about 5 men at RangeMan who have told me they love me. I want to go out with each one and find out if there is a special connection to them. You have loved me this long yet I haven't ever taken you seriously. How would you feel about spending a week end with me and let us investigate our feelings for each other?"

"Gorgeous, I would love to spend time with you. But what about Ranger?"

"Bobby, that is just it. I was always spending my energy trying to win Ranger's heart I never gave anyone else a chance. Then this time he is going to be in a place with 4 other men trying to win me instead of my trying to win him. This way the other men won't have to see him as Boss and be afraid to open up to me for fear of what the repercussions are going to be. There is not one of you men who are the same in private as you are at RangeMan."

"You know of course that most of us have things hidden from even ourselves?"

"I am not asking for classified things but I want to meet the man behind the bad-ass attitudes and what makes that man tick and what that man wants from life. Before I was always trying to make ends meet and never truly enjoyed myself. Now I don't have that worry so I want to know what else life has to offer me and the man of my choice."

"Gorgeous, how do you plan on doing that in only one day?"

"I am thinking about sending my limo driver back to Washington D.C. Then I will spend a month or two here in Trenton and have more than one date with each so you can relax and be yourself with me. Almost like the TV show the Bachelor/Bachelorette. But this time I already know the men and I want them in my life even if it is only as friends. Is this wrong?"

"I can only speak for myself. I will do anything to make you happy."

"Then what time do you get off work tomorrow?'

" 6 PM."

"I will pick you up and we will go have some fun together."

" I will have this week end off so that will work out real well."

"Then how about you and I leaving Trenton and we will find us an elsewhere to enjoy ourselves?"

"You mean I get you for the whole week end without anyone else being around?"

"If you like."

"I am ecstatic!"

"What have you always wanted to do but never done?"

"You will laugh at me."

"No I won't."

"I have always wanted to go through Mammoth Cave but never went because the guys thought it was sissy."

"Then I will pick you up and we will fly to Kentucky and you and I will go through every cave they have to offer."

"Gorgeous, these are going to be fun days for both of us."

Bobby kissed me and I realized there is some passion there and I know Bobby to be a caring man. Hmm, wonder what kind of lover he would be? Guess I will find out tomorrow.

Later in the evening Ranger walked up to our table and asked for a dance from me.

He led me to the dance floor.

"You look kind of cozy with Bobby tonight."

"I am enjoying his company. We are just catching up on each other's lives."

"Will I get a chance to do that with you?"

"Yes. I told Bobby I have decided to stay a month or two. And I need to try to find out what I, myself, want from life now and I can't do that in Washington D.C."

"Then we will see more of you?"

"Hopefully."

"You sound as if you something up your sleeve."

"I have found out that I enjoy having a man in my life. So I am considering to find out what I want for myself so I will know when I find something to fill that void."

"Would you let me help you find it? "

"Ranger, I have never stopped loving you. But the type of relationship we had before is not what my life needs now. But I will give us time to see if our changed personalities can find some common ground to start a new relationship on. As long as you know I intend to date other people and see what life has to offer outside of the box, so to speak."

"You mean you do not want to be exclusive. Does that go for me too?"

"You are free to date anyone you like. You always were."

"I am not sure I like that idea."

"I am not going to settle down to just one man until I know that man has everything I need to be happy so yes I will be dating other men, some of them will be your own men and should you decide to interfere in their relationship with me then I will stop my relationship with you altogether. You will not intimidate any one I chose to date. Do we understand each other?"

"Babe, with that being said I am not sure I know you any more but as always you are intriguing enough I can't walk away either. As far as my men goes. As long as your business does not stop my business or cause trouble of them doing their jobs for me I will not interfere or issue any mat time for them."

"Ranger, just because I am seeing other men doesn't mean you have lost any chance with me. Neither you nor I are the same person we were 10 years ago. It would be wrong to pick up where we left off only to find out we have changed and are too different to sustain a relationship. You are and always will be a front runner. But like I told Bobby this time you will have to try to win my heart all over again. I am wiser than before and I honestly believe I have something to offer so we will start out on a level playing field."

"Babe, I still love you with my whole heart. I have had 10 years of learning to control my anger over another man touching you. I will not interfere but be warned I will not give up easily either."

"Ranger, you wouldn't be the man I have loved all these years if you gave in easily."

The song stopped.

"I love you regardless of what your name is."

He walked me back to the table.

"Enjoy yourself, Babe. I am watching."

Ranger kissed me and I knew he loved me without the kiss looking like a big deal.

Ranger went back to work.

"Boss, still loves you."

"Bobby, I still love him but I need to know if it is marrying kind this time. Last time it wasn't and I refuse to accept less this time. If and when I marry again I want it to be the forever kind of love not who can support me type of love."

Some stranger came up to the table and asked if I would dance with him.

"I am sorry. I need to rest a little but you can ask my later if you like."

"I will do that Mrs. Orr."

Bobby noticed the look on my face.

"What is it?"

"Get a hold of Ranger and Lester. That man is trouble with all capital letters."

Bobby hit his earpiece and notified Ranger and Lester and they notified the whole team.

Eyes were put on the stranger and his every move was followed.

Ten minutes later I had those feelings again and I wanted to leave.

I told Bobby and Bobby told Ranger.

Ranger came by the table.

"Do not leave this spot. It appears that there is a rumbling of trouble. There maybe a kidnap attempt on your life. You either stay here or let us get you out of here and taken to RangeMan."

"Bobby, what should I do?"

"I would prefer her to be at RangeMan. Too many entrances and exits her to guard all of them."

"Let me call Cal and have the armored truck brought in and we will get you out of here."

Ten minutes later the truck was parked on a back entrance and I am being escorted by 4 RangeMen plus Ranger to the back entrance.

A gun fight is started and Bobby laid on top of me to protect me. None of Ranger's men were hit but 3 of the men who started the gun fight were injured and one man was dead.

When the commotion settled down I got to see the dead man's face. It was the man who asked me to dance. It was sickening to think my life has not changed at all in 10 years.

Used to be skips that were my enemies now I don't even know who or why these men wanted me. It is scary!

Needless to say I used to hate being locked up at RangeMan but this time I was appreciative of the help.

I was in an apartment on the 4th floor and I honestly felt safe here.

It was 2 am when there was a knock on the apartment door.

I opened it to find Ranger still in uniform.

"Can I come in, Babe?"

"It is your house be my guest."

"Babe, your own Spidey Senses saved your life tonight. Those men intended to kidnap you for ransom and once they got the money they had every intention of killing you. One of the men claimed that Dickie owed him money and he decided with Dickie gone this was way to get his money. He claimed Dickie owed him $200,000 for a "wipe-out" as he called it."

"A "wipe-out" as in a killing?"

"That is what he said."

"Who did he kill?"

"One of Dickie's associates that was found to be passing on classified information."

"You must mean Jeffery Burns. He was let go because he was passing on information to other Senators about certain meetings Dickie was having. But he was killed in a car wreck."

"Maybe it wasn't an accident then."

"That was four years ago. Why wait so long?"

"I don't know but according to the man in custody there were only the four of them involved."

"Ranger, why won't people just leave me alone?"

I sat down and start crying.

"I am tired of people trying to kill me. I thought if I married Dickie the threats would stop and I could be normal but even now it still happens."

Ranger sits besides me and pulls me close.

"Babe, it is not your fault. Criminals do not care about the victims only what they can get from them. So it is not personal for them."

"Is it safe for me to go home?"

"It is but please wait until morning. I don't want you on those dark roads by yourself."

"I will stay here tonight and then I will have Mary Lou take me home."

"Let me take you home. We need to talk anyway."

"I would let you, Ranger but when I get home I will be packing because Bobby and I will be leaving for a week-end getaway and that wouldn't be fair to Bobby."

"You really are serious about dating my men aren't you?"

"Just 4 of them. Not all of them."

"Just my core team, huh?"

"Lester, Bobby, Cal and Manny."

"You left out Tank."

"No. I view Tank as a brother I never had. So I would not feel comfortable going out with Tank as a romantic suitor."

"I am still trying to grasp this new Stephanie."

"I am not even sure I know who I am."

Ranger left me alone but he looked so dejected. I wasn't trying to hurt him I just don't know what I want.

Ranger left and a short time later there was another knock on the door.

This time it was Lester.

"Beautiful, I just came to check on your emotional state."

"I am shook up, Lester. What have I ever done the makes people want to actually kill me?"

Lester pulled me close.

I could feel his heart beating quickly.

"Sweetheart, you have done nothing wrong. This time it was strictly to do with money but yes they claim there were going to kill you after they got it. Greed and anger are more powerful than people want to even consider."

"Lester, would it help to change my name?"

"Sweety, if they want to find you they will. That would only give you a false sense of security."

"I agree it would. I am just scared."

"I came by to check on you but also to find out if what Bobby told me is true."

"What did Bobby say?"

" He told me that there are 4 of us who you want to go out with."

"Yes, four of you told me you were in love with me and since I am not sure what I am looking for I wanted to give the 4 of you and me a chance to find out if we both are over looking anything."

"Beautiful. I am in love with you and have been since day one. I always thought you only had eyes for my cousin so I never really pushed it."

"That is it, Lester. What if I cut our chances by being so fixated on only one man?"

"I meant that kiss last night."

"I felt that you did and it surprised me that I felt that spark also."

"Beautiful, I won't push you but have you ever wondered why most of us men have never married? It is because we were in love with you and we knew you weren't even seeing us as anything but Merry Men."

"Lester, I am sorry I did not see this until after Dickie died. But I want to give us a chance to find some chemistry for ourselves."

"I will be ready when you are."

"Good night, Lester."

"Good night, Beautiful. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks, Lester."

Lester kissed me and this time the passion was very evident and it even surprised me at the depth of feeling we both felt.

"Wow! Beautiful, you are an amazing woman."

"Lester, the response surprised even me. See now you see why I am so confused?"

"Well we will check it out later. Thanks for explanation and thanks for giving me the chance of a lifetime."

"You are welcome, Lester."

"You need to go back to sleep. It is late."

"Good night, Lester."

Lester left with a smile on his face.

Mary Lou picked me up at RangeMan and took me to my house.

Mary Lou had not been inside in a long time.

We went inside and went to the kitchen.

"What are you going to do now that Dickie is gone?"

"I am setting up and experiment. You know I have always been in love with Ranger but it has come to my attention that other Merry Men have been in love with me as well."

"What kind of experiment?"

"Mary Lou, I know 4 of the Merry Men who have told me outright they love me. I want to give them the chance of a connection with me. What if my fixation on Ranger is not giving Mr. Right a chance?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I will set up a series of dates with each man and see if I have overlooked like the country song "I Overlooked an Orchid" while looking for the rose. What if I overlooked someone better for me while concentrating on Ranger?"

"Girl, I think you are crazy. Ranger is a fabulous choice for you."

"Maybe so. But what if since I have been married and my life has changed since then that he no longer is what I truly need?"

"Then maybe you will try it and find out you still prefer him. At least you will know and erase all doubts."

"You are right. Good point."

"Mary Lou I will be spending the week end with Bobby, the medic. We are going to Mammoth Cave in Kentucky. Bobby said he always wanted to do that but the guys thinks it is sissy so he never went."

"That sounds like fun."

"Mary Lou, this sounds like the Bachelorette show but the catch is I already have feelings for all 4. All four have saved my life before so I have a head start in that area."

"Stephanie your life has always been different than others so why should finding out how you truly feel be any different?"

"Thanks for picking me up, Mary Lou. Bobby and I will leave for Kentucky tonight after he gets off work."

"I am on your side and regardless of which one you pick."

Mary Lou heads for home.

At 6 PM Stephanie is waiting just outside the RangeMan gate since she doesn't have a fob to get in with.

Bobby walks out with his suitcase.

"Are you ready for a fun week end?" I ask him.

"Yes. I can not believe you are back in our lives but even more shocked you and I are going to have a week-end together without anyone else around us."

"I have chose Kentucky for our adventure."

"OK?"

"Kentucky as in Mammoth Cave and several other caves for us to explore. I promise not to call it sissy since I am doing it too."

It was about then that Bobby noticed what I was driving.

"Gorgeous, this is a Corvette."

"Yes, a 1954 Corvette to be exact. One of 3.640 built in that year. Everything is original."

"Girl, you amaze me more and more."

"You want to stay and talk or you want to start the adventure?"

"Lead on."

I then drove to the airport and we boarded the private jet. The hanger crew would take care of the Corvette until we got back.

I had food prepared to eat on flight since it would be late by the time we got to Nashville.

We landed at John Tune Airport in Nashville, Tennessee. There are no airports near Cave City, Kentucky.

I had a sports car on reserve and let Bobby do the driving.

He was like a kid with his first candy bar.

I knew how to get there so we headed north and drove to the Cave City Exit.

We drove to the National Park where I had a cabin reserved for us. We had a view of an open field and we could watch the deer feeding in the field at dusk.

We got settled and we watched the wildlife for awhile and I decided it had been a long day. I turned down the bed.

"Do you have an objection to sharing the bed? I should have asked you first."

" Gorgeous, I would love to share a life with you so no I have no objections."

"I was hoping you would say that."

We climbed into bed together and while it should have felt odd it felt like two teenager in heat.

Bobby is an excellent lover, caring as I always knew him to be.

The next morning we ate at the Travertine Restaurant before the first guided tour.

The food was excellent and Bobby was a big eater but I enjoyed watching him enjoy himself.

We took the first guided tour and it lasted 2 hours.

Bobby got to see a formation called Frozen Niagara Falls and several other cave formations.

I loved the look on his face as he took in the beauty of it all.

When we were done we left the National Park and drove to a place called Kentucky Down Under.

It is zoo like place. We saw Kangaroos and other exotic animals and even went through another cave.

We ate lunch at a local buffet restaurant and once again Bobby had another enjoyable meal that Ranger would not approve of. No barks and twigs for this Merry Man.

We went back to the cabin and we took a nap.

You believe that right?

When we woke up we drove to Diamond Cave and once again it was about an hour long and this time there were plenty of stairs but it was a comfortable tour and the sights were out of this world.

We took plenty of pictures. Sissy or not it has been worth the trip and we still have two days to go.

We went through Dinosaur World. There was every kind of Dinosaur you could imagine and we even bought two bags of gems and minerals.

We took the bags to the water sluice and would you believe it Bobby found a sapphire and we got to keep it. It was not very big but Bobby felt it was.

We went back to the cabin and took a pizza with us.

Mr. Pino you have no competition here!

We spent our last night in Kentucky.

We drove to Nashville and went to Opryland Hotel.

There I had room reserved for a King size room with an Atrium balcony.

This hotel has a river boat excursion and gardens to walk in.

For lunch we took a ride on the General Jackson Showboat. Down the Cumberland River.

They served us lunch and we enjoyed the closeness and we talked about our hopes and dreams.

Did you know Bobby wanted to be a professional chef?

I didn't. I guess I always thought of him being bad-ass to the core.

Maybe there was more to Bobby than anyone else is allowed to see.

After the boat ride we went downtown to Tootsies Orchid Lounge.

This is three floors of music and live bands.

We spent a hour on each floor and who knew Bobby liked Country Music?

Not to mention he was a fantastic singer.

When we got to the third floor we were surprised to see none other than George Strait playing.

I already knew Mr. Strait.

He took a break and came over to me.

"Hi, Michelle. I am sorry about Richard."

"That you, George. This is Bobby Brown. He works for RangeMan Security out of Trenton, New Jersey."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Brown."

"I enjoyed your set."

"Thank you. Michelle would you honor me with a dance before you leave?"

"If Mr. Brown doesn't mind since he is my date for tonight?"

"I will share her with you Mr. Strait as long as I can have a picture of the three of us."

"It will be my pleasure. I have one more set then I am through for the night. Can you two wait that long?"

"I will wait all night for you, George."

"Don't tell my wife you said that."

"Is Norma with you?"

"Not this time."

"Then tell her I said hello."

"I will when I talk to her before I go to bed tonight."

George went back to the stage and did another set.

After the set the jukebox was turned on until the next artist got set up.

George came over and we did a slow dance on the dance floor and people give us plenty of room after all George Strait deserves space and attention.

George returned me to Bobby. Bobby was all smiles to have me back.

We left the club around 1 am and went back to the hotel.

" Gorgeous, I have saw a side of you I doubt I would have seen if we stayed in New Jersey."

"Does everything we have done together seem sissy to you?"

"No. Actually it has been so different than my life back home I had almost forgotten who I really was."

I put my arms around his neck.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"You will check into Culinary Arts training when we get home. Take classes close to home and fulfill your dream."

"I will check into it."

"Good. You ready for bed?"

"Yes. I am also curious to see what you have planned for tomorrow."

"We are going back home but you will rest at my place so you can unwind before picking up your stressful life again."

"I could get used to this kind of week-end more often."

"That is what I wanted you to see. RangeMan is a good job but due to the stress level you work at you need to de-stress once in awhile. Don't drown yourself in RangeMan to the point you lose Bobby Brown the man. That man is special too and you need to accept that part of you as well as the medic side."

"Is that why you brought me on this adventure?"

"One of the reasons, two I wanted to know if you and I have a connection that could lead to something else. I do love you. I am not sure yet if it is going to be a relationship to be built upon but I will always love you and hope you and I will remain friends."

"I love you. I hope you will see and know I want to make you happy."

"I know that already. I have four others to check out because they have told me they are in love with me too. But I chose you first because you were always special to me and I have always been drawn to you."

"Did you learn what you needed to know?"

"Yes, Bobby. There is a man behind that bad-ass. I thoroughly enjoy that side of you. That and I found out that even though you can portray a rough exterior I also saw a softer and romantic side."

"That softer side is something I also enjoyed."

"Bobby, just remember be the hard nose at work but also let Bobby the softer side to breathe as well."

"Gorgeous, this is the most fun I have had in what seems like forever."

"Remember do not let the guys tease you over our cave experiences. There is nothing wrong with admiring God's beauty. Either above or below the ground. I never knew caves could be so beautiful. It is not all dark and dreary."

"Thank you for letting me fulfill this dream of mine."

"Thank you for letting me see the gentle side of you I knew you had hidden."

We went to bed and decided to admire God's beauty in its human form as well.

We did blend well and we both went to sleep satisfied.

When we woke up we ate breakfast and headed back to John Tune Airport.

During the flight after the light went out and we removed out seat belts I sat on Bobby's lap and he wrapped his arms around me and we watched the clouds and terrain rush by.

All too soon it was landing time.

The crew met us and loaded our bags into the Corvette.

"Mrs. Orr, James had the Corvette serviced while you were gone. It was due for an oil change and we changed the transmission fluid and filter as well."

"Thank you, Jerome. Tell James thank you as well."

"I will. When will you be leaving again do you know?"

"No, I don't know for sure but I will call as soon as I know."

"OK, I will get Jayson to service the jet so it will be ready when you are."

"You are a sweetheart. Tell Marie I said hello as well."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"You want to drive, Bobby?"

"You know it! But I am not really sure of how to find your house."

"Just turn the GPS on and it will lead you right to the house."

We left the airport and Bobby found the house without incident.

We spent the rest of Bobby's last day enjoying the amenities of my house.

Bobby enjoyed the full gym and he also enjoyed the sauna that Dickie loved so much."

We hung around the house and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

We continued to explore our dreams and discussed our fears and I learned that Bobby was considering leaving RangeMan but never knew what he really wanted to do.

He was going to check into either finishing his medical studies and become an MD or go with the Culinary Arts program to be a Chef.

Bobby said he was glad I gave him the chance to realize there was more enjoyment beside being a RangeMan.

I drove him back to RangeMan around 7 PM so he could be ready for work tomorrow.

Bobby and I stood in the garage and said our good byes.

We both knew the cameras were there but we did not care.

We knew we had grown closer and there really is love there.

It is yet to be decided if it will be a forever type love but we both knew each of us was special to the other one.

That alone made those 3 days very special and very well worth the time we spent with each other.

Bobby went inside and he was bombarded with questions.

Bobby being the gentleman that he is refused to say much just that we went cave exploring, we went to Tootsie's in Nashville and even met George Strait.

When they tried to get personal information out of Bobby he just smiled that "cat ate the canary" smile and said, "She is one special lady that is all you need to know."

Thank you, Bobby. You are the gentleman I knew you to be.

I call Lester.

"Lester, it is Stephanie."

"Hi, Beautiful. Did you and Bobby enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes we did. Lester let me know if the cave jokes gets out of hand."

"There have been a few jokes but the pictures he brought back were so beautiful not many are making smart remarks about it."

"Did you see him riding the dinosaur? He was like a big kid."

"Yes, I did but Ranger was jealous and told everyone to get back to work."

"He will get over it. Why I called I was wondering when you can get 3 days off because I would like you to be my next date."

"I will talk to Tank and set it up then I will call you with the date."

"Lester. I will ask you the same question I asked Bobby. What is it that you have always wanted to do but never done."

"I don't really know but I just wished I had more time to fly. So I will leave it up to you."

Two hours later Lester called to tell me that day after tomorrow Tank will give him 3 days off in a row so I need to get busy and plan Lester's adventure.

I know just where I am taking him. He will be so surprised!

Date time has arrived and I once again pick up a RangeMan at the garage and we head back to the airport.

"Beautiful, where are we headed?"

"Lester, dear. You are worse than a kid. We are headed to Nashville and we are not going there for the music. We might get some in if you are not too tired at the end of the day."

"I have never seen you this closed mouthed."

"Now you know how I feel around you men. You answer my questions with more questions and never give me an straight answer."

We arrive at the airport. We board my plane again and to watch the emotions cross Lester's face is fun to watch.

"What happened to your blank face, Lester Santos?" I think to myself.

We once again take off for Nashville, Tennessee.

Since Lester has flown combat planes. I had it set up with the pilot that Lester be allowed in the cockpit.

Lester is so fascinated he is almost speechless.

I love watching the man enjoy himself without realizing he is showing his human side to me.

The co-pilot lets him sit in his seat and he guides Lester as to what he needs to do. Lester is actually part of the flying team.

The co-pilot took back over when we were 30 minutes out of Nashville.

Lester comes back to the passenger compartment and buckles up.

"Beautiful, that was so much fun."

"Lester, did you realize you lost you RangeMan attitude?"

"Huh?"

"You were so engrossed in enjoying yourself at the controls you forgot your bad guy attitude."

"I never noticed. But gosh that was so much fun!"

"Honey, your fun has just begun."

"Then I can not wait to see what you have planned."

"Well lets see if you are as macho as you think you are."

"Beautiful, I would have never seen you in this light either."

"Lester, we are not the same people we were when we met so let's see if we are in love with the past or is there a chance for a future for us."

"I have never seen you so much in control."

"Well, Politics and being around Ranger I had to pick up some pointers along the way."

Lester leaned over and kissed me.

"I will follow you anywhere, Beautiful."

"We will see about that Lester." But I smiled at him.

He was a good kisser.

We landed and I had a classic car rented because Lester loves his cars.

This time it was a Thunderbird but it was a 1956 red T-bird with a white vinyl top and the cute portal windows.

Lester was almost drooling!

He slid behind the wheel and I used my phone to find the Zero Gravity Corporation building just east of the airport.

Lester gave me a shocked look when we pulled in.

"What is this place, Beautiful?"

"This is where your fun starts"

"We go in and I ask for Melissa."

"Hello, Mrs. Orr, welcome to Zero Gravity Corporation."

"This is Lester Santos. He is a pilot and a helicopter pilot. I brought him here to show him what it would be like to be an astronaut."

"Right this way."

She leads us to a classroom with about 6 other people waiting on us.

Lester is very quiet for Lester.

I think he is in shock.

We take our seats and the program is explained.

We will be flying in a Boeing 727. Called G-Force One.

We will experience true weightlessness.

First we will climb to 24,000 feet. Then we will climb at a 45 degree angle to 32,000 feet.

We will experience 1.8 G's of force.

Then the plane will do some maneuvers and we will become weightless.

The government has given this plane a 100 miles of airspace to fly in and 10 miles wide path.

We will experience lunar gravity and we will feel 1/6th of our own weight.

Then we will experience Martian gravity and we will feel like 1/3rd of our own weight.

Then we were divided into 3 groups. Lester and I were in the Gold group.

We could only carry thing on the plane that would fit into our flight suit pockets.

Group pictures were taken.

We got to experience total weightlessness.

I had made arrangements to have my picture taken of my kissing Lester in total weightlessness.

It felt so strange feeling not like a kiss on the ground.

When we got back to the ground we had a graduation ceremony with pictures of the groups and received a certificate of re-gravitation.

Lester was so quiet I was beginning to worry about him.

I programmed my phone to go to the Wild Horse Saloon in Downtown Nashville.

We found a secured parking garage and we began our tour of Downtown Nashville. Lester found a leather store and bought him a new holster for his Glock. He also bought him a Stetson hat.

"I have always wanted one of these."

It was a black one with a silver hat band. It really gave him a real bad-ass look but it still looked strange on him but hey he was having fun.

We shopped and enjoyed some of the downtown sights.

We decided on Puckett's Grocery and Restaurant.

Lester had a rack of cherry wood smoked baby back ribs with french fries and he chose Sweet Tea to drink.

I had the chicken tenders platter with chicken strips, french fries and Cole slaw. The strips had a small container of Honey Mustard for dipping.

We were stuffed.

We investigated the stores downtown then we headed over to the Wild Horse Saloon and got a seat close to the stage.

But Lester found a table so he could have his back to the wall.

We were early but they had a line dance class going on.

When the next class started Lester and I decided to learn the Electric Slide.

I had 2 left feet but Lester was a natural.

Not to mention he sure had plenty of ladies eyes on him.

I went and set down and watched the women flock to him and he seemed to relish their attention but he was not flirting or being overly friendly with anyone one.

I enjoyed watching him enjoy himself and I thought tough girls he is with me.

The class ended and Lester came back to the table.

"Beautiful, why did you give up?"

"More fun to watch you relax then for me to struggle with 2 left feet."

Lester smiled at me.

We enjoyed the atmosphere until almost midnight when we decided to go back to the Omni Hotel.

Our room had a beautiful view of the city of Nashville.

We stood wrapped in each others arms and were taking in the view.

I turned in Lester's arms and looked up at him

"Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Beautiful, that zero gravity flight was so fantastic! I had thought about being an astronaut but chose Ranger training instead. I always wondered if I made the right choice."

"How did it feel for you to kiss me in weightlessness?"

"It felt strange and it felt different but I think it is more fun kissing you with gravity helping keep us together."

"We better get some sleep because tomorrow we have a long, long drive ahead of us."

"You still aren't telling me where we are going?"

"Nope. But I will take you somewhere you are not allowed any alcohol."

"Why?"

"It is a dry county. You can not buy or sell alcohol but it will still be interesting."

"You love teasing me aren't you?"

"Aren't you having fun?"

"Yes, Beautiful. Having you all to myself makes me feel better."

"That is the point. I loved watching you dance with those women. You were so relaxed and I loved hearing you laugh. When did you laugh last at RangeMan?"

"To long ago to remember."

"Like I told Bobby. You need to do this for yourself more often. Recharge the man behind the attitude or the attitude will take over the man to the point you forget how to enjoy life at it's simplest form."

The shower was a huge walk-in shower.

"Lester, you want to join me in a shower?"

"If you don't mind."

"I am the one who asked so come on and then we need to get to bed."

"Don't have to ask me twice."

Sex in that shower was awesome but not half as good as when we were done and stretched out on the bed.

It was almost 10 am when we woke up.

We got things gathered up and we checked out.

Lester once again beamed at getting to drive that car.

We head south and pick up I-24 and follow the directions to a little town called Lynchburg, Tennessee.

I showed Lester where to turn in.

Lester's eyes almost bugged out of his sockets.

"Jack Daniels? In this little bump in the road?"

"Yes, this is where the world supply of Jack Daniels is made."

"It doesn't look big enough."

"Let's go find out."

The tour showed us how them they made their own charcoal for the vats.

They also showed us how they combine ingredients to make the sour mash.

OH MY GOD! Does that stink to high heaven!

Dummy Lester even got to stick his finger in that stuff and taste it.

Talk about YUCK!

The face he made was priceless though.

We also saw how they filtered the vats with 10 feet of sugar maple charcoal.

It takes 7 days for the liquid to drip from the top to the bottom.

Then it is aged 4 to 6 years or more in the charred maple barrel.

It was a very informative tour.

Then we went to Mary BoBo's Restaurant for lunch.

It was in an old fashioned southern mansion and the eating table was a community table and there were people from all over the world at the table.

The food was fantastic.

We got back in the car and I directed Lester to Huntsville, Alabama.

We had a room reserved at Huntsville Marriott. 3/10th s of mile from the Space Center.

We had a view of the Space Shuttle from our room.

"Beautiful, you are the best."

"Why is that, Lester."

"You are making me forget all about RangeMan and reminding me of things I have forgotten to enjoy."

"That was my point, Lester. I didn't want you bringing RangeMan with you. I wanted to see the person behind you persona."

"I am speechless. I thought this was going to be a few dates to be together with me and you but you have made it about finding out who I am."

"If "YOU" get lost in the shuffle then don't you lose part of who makes you Lester?"

"Guess I do."

"What is the point to having all that money if you fail to enjoy your own life while you can?"

Lester pulled me tight. He kissed me hard.

"Beautiful. I do love you."

"I am impressed on how you have not shown your playboy side since we have been together."

"I saw and heard those women at the Wild Horse but it just felt wrong to play along when I just wanted to leave with you."

"Lester, is it the military training that makes it hard to show your true feelings?"

"I think so. We spent so much time learning to hide our expressions and not to act if something upset us that it just becomes a habit."

"I thought so. But if you are in a relationship your wife or girlfriend doesn't like being treated in harsh tones. I don't want you to be a marshmallow either. But I love the romantic side you have shown me."

"To tell you the truth if has been a lot of fun thinking up ways to let you know that you are important to me without using money. I have found out it is fun to cuddle and talk about our dreams and goals."

"Then the trip is worth it. You deserve someone for your own that you trust and who believes in you, the inner person."

"Are there still girls like that out there?"

"Yes. I can name three girls now who has their eyes on you."

"Who? No one has given me any indication they are interested in me."

"Seleta, the front desk police woman for one. She gives you goo-goo eyes every time you go in there."

"Yeah the one who never makes eye contact with me?"

"Did you ever think she might be shy? She has asked me several times if you are taken and if you even dated since no one had seen you with a girl."

"What did she think? I was gay or something?"

"NO! She was interested but she doesn't know how to ask you out."

"Well, maybe I need to talk to her some more so she won't be so afraid of me."

"Drop the harsh tone you use and use the tones you have used on this trip and you will be swamped with women. I want what is best for you."

"Beautiful, You are good for me."

"I know but I am still struggling over my feelings for Ranger. I can't seemingly forget him."

"He does love you. He is just chicken to admit it to himself."

"Let's leave Ranger out of this and find us something to eat for supper."

We found a restaurant inside the hotel and we decided we did not need to go anywhere else.

I was good. Lester got a steak and I am decided on a burger and fries.

The food was good and we went back to our rooms and settled in for the night.

The next morning we went down to the restaurant and had a fantastic breakfast.

The Space Center opened and I took Lester to his first tour.

He got to see the test stands, payload Operation Center which exactly like the one on the International Space Station.

Lester was shocked into silence. Maybe the cat got his tongue. 2 hours of silence out of Lester is a feat in itself.

After the tour we started on the simulator rides.

There was a Space Shot ride and it threw you 140 feet straight up with 4 G's on the launch.

It gives you 2-3 seconds of weightlessness an free fall.

Lester loved it. I hated it. I felt almost sick at my stomach.

The next ride was the G Force Accelerator which shows you how 3 G's of force feels.

I needed a break so we went to the Mars Grill and the food was out of this world.

I saved the last simulator for Lester. It was an Apache helicopter simulator and Lester was so much in his element that I was afraid he would have some flashbacks but Lester the trooper he was loved every minute of it!

We went back to the hotel and took a nap.

We went back to the Space Center to watch A Beautiful Planet which is a 70 MM film shown on a 60 foot dome ceiling.

Words can not convey the beautiful scenery the film showed us.

We then went back to the Mars Grill for supper.

Lester was like a little boy and he was fascinated with everything he had seen and done today.

We went back to the hotel and turned in for the night.

We spooned each other and fell asleep.

I woke up at 5 am and was surprised Lester was laying there awake.

"What is wrong?"

"Beautiful, this has been a trip I would never have thought up on my own."

"But?"

"But, I don't think I am ready to settle down with any woman just yet."

" I love you but I think I want to join Tank's ranks and just be your brother."

"Lester, I do love you but that passion filled love is not here for me either. Can we still be friends?'

"You are not mad at me?"

I rolled over to face him.

"Lester, telling me the truth is never wrong."

"I laid here thinking a lot but it wasn't your face that kept me awake. It was Seleta's."

"Lester, then ask her out. But like we talked about take her the inner man and then see where it leads."

"I was afraid you would hate me if I turned you down."

"Lester, I want you to be happy. How could you be happy if I am not the right person for you?"

"You are such a loving caring person. I do love you but not as much as I still love Ranger. So then it would not be fair to either of us to try to put it together when the match is all wrong?"

We got dressed and headed back to Nashville.

We then flew back to Trenton.

It felt good to be back home.

Was it home because I belonged here or because Ranger was here?

A WEEK LATER:

I called Cal and asked him if he wanted to come for supper.

He agreed and I gave him directions.

He buzzed the gate and I let him in.

I knew he liked prime rib well done so I had the barbecue grill already on.

We took the food out to the patio and Cal started grilling the steaks.

We sat down and I asked him the same question I asked Lester.

"What is it you have wanted to do but never done yet?"

"I have always wanted to go zip-lining or I want to go to the Statue of Liberty."

"Why those two things?"

" Zip-lining because I think it is fun. The Statue of Liberty because my family came past it when they moved to this country."

I would have thought that you would have seen the Statue of Liberty by now."

"No, I lived in California all my life. Even in the service I was stationed in the Pacific Ocean."

"Then you schedule 3 days off with Tank and I will take you to do them both."

"Why, Ms. Stephanie?"

"Cal, you told me once that you loved me. While I was gone to Washington D.C. I began to think maybe I overlooked you Merry Men while I was trying to handle my feelings for Ranger."

"I do love you, Ms. Stephanie but I am not sure it is that kind of love."

"Would you like to go try these things or leave things the way they are?"

"Ms. Stephanie, I have a secret that no one knows. I am afraid if it gets out I will get fired."

"What could be that terrible?"

"I am bi-sexual. Right now I have a boyfriend but when I told you I loved you I meant it. But now I have met Roger I don't want to cheat on him."

"Cal, I promise not to tell a soul. Then how about if you and Roger go and we won't tell anyone that it wasn't me and you. That way you can get to do what you have always dreamed of and still have some one you love to do it with."

"Why would you spend that kind of money if you are not getting anything out of it?"

"Cal, I chose the men who told me they loved me to show them that they need to get in touch with the man behind the attitude. I would be willing to do that for you too."

"I appreciate the offer but I would prefer to stay here because I know Roger can not get time off."

"That is your choice but later if you two can work out the time frame let me know and I will gladly still make it happen for you."

"Ms. Stephanie, I wished I did love you that deeply but I had to be honest with you."

"Cal, it takes a bigger man to deliver bad news than it does to go along with something that you do not believe in."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I am actually proud of you."

"What will the men say when I don't go?"

"How about I tell them that it has to be put on hold because I am called out of town for awhile?"

"Just to protect me?"

"Isn't that what love does?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Guess it does."

"Then consider it done."

Cal and relaxed in the cool air of the patio and caught up on our lives.

Cal went back to RangeMan that evening and everyone started asking questions.

Cal told them I was called out of town and he did not know when I would be back.

I did leave to give Cal's story authenticity.

I went to my Washington D.C. Home and made sure my picture was in the press so no one would ever doubt Cal's word.

I decide to spend my time trying to decide what kind of adventure to plan for Manny and Ranger.

Manny is fascinated with old time westerns. I may take him out west to some of the recreations of the Old West.

I would love to see him try his hand at a gunfight.

Manny is a sniper so I am sure he could hit his target.

As for Ranger, I am at lost on where to take him or what to plan.

Mainly I just want him to open up to me and let me know if we have a chance together.

I don't think he knows how to even do this.

A MONTH LATER:

I am headed back to Trenton.

I have talked to Manny and he is taking a week off.

We board my plane and we head west.

Manny is so excited.

He has no idea where he is headed.

Hours later we land in Phoenix, Arizona.

I had rented a car and it was waiting on us.

We programmed the GPS and Manny drove us to Rawhide Wild West Town.

Manny's eyes popped out of his head when he first saw the sign.

I couldn't help but smile at him.

You have got to love it when a man becomes a kid again!

We began to explore the park and Manny's eyes just sparkled when we watching a gunfight.

I was watching Manny watching the gunfight and I could tell he was having a flashback.

"Hubby, are you alright?"

"Yes, Wifey. It just took me back to a gunfight in Columbia. We lost two men that day."

"Then let's go elsewhere."

"No. Wifey I can not run for everything that scares me."

I put my hand in his.

"Hubby, I am right here and I am here for you and you alone."

"I have known that for years, Wifey."

I smiled at him and he squeezed my hand and we continued to explore this awesome attraction.

We came across the Widow Maker. The Mechanical Bull.

Manny wanted to ride it and wouldn't you know it he did it! He stayed on for the full time!

I was so proud of him.

We then took a ride on the Butterfield Stage Coach. Talk about a rough way to travel.

We enjoyed the scenery though.

We came back and ate at a restaurant called Rawhide Steakhouse and Saloon.

I chose a Hoss Cartwright Cheeseburger. 12 ounces served with honey cured smoked bacon, chipolte mayo, onion strings and french fries. Almost more than I could eat.

Manny, the macho man he is, tried what they called Wagon Masters Prime Rib. It was 32 ounces of Prime Rib. It was served with french fries. Your choice of sauces. If you ate it all you got your picture on the wall of fame.

Manny ate every bite and just smiled as they took his picture.

As for me I just shook my head.

We went back to exploring the town.

We came across the camel rides.

I didn't want to try it but Manny told me to do it and I would enjoy it.

It is a scary ride. Felt like I was going to fall off of it but I didn't.

Not something I would want to do again but like Manny said you can not run from things you fear.

Then we came across the Gold Panning.

We tried it. I got a couple flakes but Manny actually got enough to have put into a very small container.

We ran across the Arrest A Guest booth where you can have a guest arrested and thrown in their jail.

I refused to have Manny arrested.

Manny. Smiled and told me "I have a better way to control you, Wifey."

"Most Hubbies do, Sweetheart."

Manny smiled at me and I knew we were on the same page.

We finished exploring the town then I programmed the GPS to the hotel I had selected.

It is called Pointe Hilton Squaw Peak Resort .

This hotel was gorgeous!

It has a lazy river running though it that you can water tube through, It has a fitness room, gift shop, western theme outdoor eating area, 18 hole miniature golf course and a restaurant called Hole-in-the-Wall.

I am still too stuffed to think about eating.

We were shown to our two room suite. It had 2 queen size beds. The balcony overlooked the Lazy River.

We got settled in and I looked at Manny.

He was 6 foot 4 inch tall and every inch a solid man.

He was gorgeous to look at and I had noticed the women were taking second looks at him all day.

I stretch out on the bed and pat the space beside me.

Manny stretched out also.

"Hubby, you have told me several times you love me."

"I do, Wifey. But I also know Ranger will always be between us."

"Then you do not want to try to see if we can get past that idea?"

"I love you. Yes, I want you for myself but I am not sure you could ever get past loving Ranger."

"Manny. I want to find out who I am right now and I am not sure I can go back to the life Ranger offers me. I want a man who will love me for who I am now not what I used to be."

"Wifey, I love you with my whole heart. I appreciate you doing this for me and you and I would like to hope you and I could get together."

"It will be your choice as to which bed you sleep in tonight. I won't push you. But I do want you to know I too love you. I want a normal life. I am sick of the spotlight, the deals you have to make just to survive in politics. I want a simple peaceful life. I understand the hard outer shell you have to portray in your job. But I want that same hard nosed man to come home to me and be willing to be who the inner man is and not fear being thought of as weak."

"You want a lot from us military men who have spent our lives learning not to let anyone in that close."

"But now your contracts with the government has been fulfilled so why does that mean that you can't be soft and romantic?"

"Depends on your version of romantic."

" Sweety, I would like some walks just me and you. For you to call and check on me because you missed me. Things like that."

"You are always missed. When you went off with the others I was very hard to get along with. I was blindly jealous! I am not afraid to admit that. But to lose you to Ranger would really tear me apart. I don't like the way he treats you."

"How do you see what he does?"

"He is using military tactics to convince you to follow his rules. But sometimes it is not what is in your best interest. The very fact he is trying to control you is not how I view love."

"Manny, I hear what you are saying. Those control methods are what are causing me to have my own doubts. That is why I did take the other men on their adventures. Lester has admitted he loves me but not the marrying kind as he has his eye on another woman. Cal and I never got to have our adventure. Bobby and I talked and I don't believe I could live with what the lifestyle Bobby wants. That leaves just you and Ranger."

" Sweetheart, it boils down to the fact. I want you for my real life wife and I will do anything you ask to have you for my own."

I turned to Manny and looked into his eyes and I saw he was telling me the truth.

I rolled over and kissed him.

The intensity of that kiss told me that Manny truly did love me.

Manny slept in my bad all night.

The next day we went down to the Hole-in-the-Wall restaurant and had a big breakfast.

We took a tour to see the Grand Canyon.

Then we took a couple scenic drives and we discussed how life would change if we did get together.

I found out Manny had always wanted to have his own ranch.

"Sweetheart, if we got married would you still work for Ranger?"

"I have been thinking of leaving for a long time. I am more suited here our west. I have the money to do it but I didn't want to leave you."

"You have been staying this whole time because of me?"

"Yes, mostly anyway. Once I fell for you I couldn't stand to be where I could not see you every day."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Who am I to go up against the great Manoso? I had nothing to offer you."

"But, Darling, I never have required money to make me happy."

"He is better looking than I am?"

"In whose eyes? I think you are a gorgeous hunk of God's creation and I would be honored to have you as my real husband."

"I never knew how you felt and I was afraid to ask."

"Darling, never be afraid to ask me anything personal or otherwise."

"I am sorry. I have always been afraid to let you know how much I truly loved you."

"Never again, Dear Heart. It felt so right. I do love Manny.

"Manny, we do not have to go back if you don't want to. Between us we can go anywhere we want and start over."

"You mean you really would be willing to be my for real wife?"

"But you never asked me to be before."

Manny slipped out of bed and knelt in front of me.

"Wifey, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me, even without a ring until morning?"

"Yes, Dear Heart. I will be honored to be your wife for real."

Manny kissed me.

He was still on his knees.

"What about Ranger?"

"What about him? He had nothing in this decision. It is not him who I am in love with."

"You know he will get mad."

"Ask me if I care! We can go home and get our birth certificates. You can turn in your notice and when the two weeks are up we can fly to Wyoming and we will buy a ranch that you like and you and I will forget RangeMan ever existed. We can find our own little corner and get away from all the crime and stress of the city and become hermits on our own ranch if you would like to."

"I would love that! Are you sure?"

"Sweetheart, yes! I am sick of big cities, the crime, the danger but most of all I want someone who loves me and wants to be with me. You are that guy for me and I can not believe I never saw the depth of your love until we came out here. If I stayed with Ranger I would have to live with everything I want to get away from."

"I wasn't always open about it. I would tease you but deep down I was always serious."

"Manny, I was afraid you were only teasing so I never pursued it before."

"Guess we both need to learn to talk to each other better."

"When do you want to leave?"  
" Whenever you are ready."

"Let me call James and see what he says?"

I call James cellphone.

"James, it is Michelle. How soon can we be ready to leave?"

"It is ready any time you are."

"Give us thirty minutes and we will be there. We will be headed back to Trenton."

"Is anything wrong, Ma'am?"

"No, James. Everything is peach keen. I just want to get back to the house some business has come up and Manny and I will be headed your way shortly."

"I will file the flight plan and be ready when you get here."

"Thanks, James."

"Hubby, let's get packed and head for Trenton and drop this A bomb on RangeMan."

"Wifey, I guarantee they won't see this one coming."

"Have you ever done the Mile High thing?"

"No. I have heard about it but since it was always military transports I never thought about it."

" Well, let's get packed and I will show you how much fun that can be."

Manny's smile was a mile wide.

We left Phoenix and I had James tell me when we were a mile up.

"Ms. Orr we have reached the required height."

"Thank you, James. Come on Hubby, let me initiate you into the Mile High Club."

I took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Sure is a fun way to cut the flying time boredom.

James let us know when we got close to Trenton.

We buckled ourselves into the seats.

Manny held my hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We landed and we used the Corvette to get to the house.

I got us past all the alarms and when I reset the alarms it dawned on me those alarms are not RangeMan alarms. Ranger truly won't see this coming.

We spent the night enjoying our new love and Manny is a very satisfying partner.

Morning arrived and I let Manny use my laptop to write his resignation letter.

We printed it and I let Manny drive us to RangeMan.

We went straight to the 5th floor and knocked on Ranger's door.

"Enter."

" Babe. Did you two enjoy your adventure?"

"Manny, has something to tell you."

"Boss, here is my letter or resignation."

"But why. Is something wrong?"

Manny looked at me and smiled.

"No. Everything is perfect. Stephanie and I have decided to get married and we will be moving out West."

"This is sudden isn't it?"

"Yes. But it what we both want."

"Babe, What brought this on?"

"We actually had time to talk about our feelings for each other. I decided that I am sick of the crime, the stress of being hounded all the time. But most of all I found out that I can not live under your controlling ways. Your version of love leaves me wanting something more. With Manny, I have all of him not just what he wants me to see. I have loved him since our mission and I kept running from that. I have agreed to marry him and I meant every word I told him."

"Babe, you did not even discuss this with me."

"Why discuss it with you when Manny and I are the only two involved in this marriage. If you want to cause Manny trouble then we will leave immediately. Isn't that right, Manny?"

"Yes, Darling. If this is going to be uncomfortable for you, Ranger then I will leave right now."

"I think that would be best. I will still give you a good recommendation. But I feel blindsided."

" Sorry you feel that way, Ranger. Come on Manny lets get you packed and we will be out of town before sundown!"

We turned on our heels and walked out of Ranger's office.

We went to Manny's apartment and packed his things. We put them in Manny's SUV.

We went to say good bye to Ella.

"Ella, Manny and I came by to say good bye."

"What is wrong?"

"I have decided to marry Manny and Ranger doesn't want Manny to work out his two week notice so we both are leaving. We are leaving town and getting married."

"I always thought you would marry Ranger. No offense Manny."

"Ella, I have learned a lot in ten years and I know I am sick of being controlled. That is not the kind of love I want. Manny and I both realized we love each other and we both want the same things. We will be moving to Wyoming and together we will be finding a ranch which has always been Manny's dream. We wanted you to hear it from us."

Ella hugged me then she hugged Manny.

"Be happy. I am sorry to see you go but I understand."

"Ella, I promise to keep in touch with you."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

We drove back to the house and we spent the night wrapped in each other's arms.

We both were happier than we have ever been.

The next morning we pack and we fly to Cheyenne, Wyoming.

We find a hotel near the airport.

For the next week we check out acreage and ranches.

We locate one we both agree on and we make a cash offer.

We went to the local courthouse and we get the license and have a local judge marry us the same day.

You want to know how I can just walk away from Ranger so easy?

It was not an easy decision but I want to become a hermit and enjoy life away from stalkers, crime, murders, dead bodies.

But the biggest thing I am ditching is I finally have a man who wants to be my partner not trying to control me without telling me the reason behind HIS decisions.

Out here if you want me then drive out to the ranch.

Manny and I are so happy.

I had the movers pack up my house, car and all of Manny's belongings and bring them to us.

That way I did not have to go back to Trenton ever again unless Manny and I decided to take a vacation.

I rented out the house in both Trenton and Washington D.C.

I am happy and so is Manny.

I have even learned to ride and control a horse.

Horseback rides can be romantic too if you give it a chance.

Seeing Manny happy makes me happy also.

A/N:

Maybe some day you readers will forgive me but in this story I had to follow my heart. Now I can really enjoy hearing Manny call me "Wifey". The sound of it makes me happy.


End file.
